


In the woods

by Myrmidon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidon/pseuds/Myrmidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short Nathan/Bryan fanfiction, I hope you will enjoy it! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> A short Nathan/Bryan fanfiction, I hope you will enjoy it! :D

Brian was patrolling close to the entrance of the cave, as far as he could see he was surrounded with thick forest, as the night was coming the forest came to life. He turned his head towards every single noises. His whole body was shivering: the cold air pinched his cheek, his fingers were frozen in the gloves, and his toes got numb in his boots. His stiff hands held the assault rifle, but he wasn't sure if someone appeared he would be able to pull the trigger. He started to walk back and forth slowly, hoping he won't be cold that much. He heard a quiet noise from the cave, and he turned back quickly.

"Everything is alright?", Nathan came out, holding a jacket in his hand. As he reached him he placed the jacket onto his shoulders.

"Yes, but I thought I experienced the cold in the mountains.", Bryan tightened the jacket around himself. "Thank you."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Bryan, who snuggled his face up to Nathan's chest. He closed his eyes and felt the scent of the other man and it felt like on the Ark; the scent reminded him at it, when they first met, when they first kissed, when they slept together for the first time. So many memories ran through his mind and now he got another chance to make new ones. They just have to survive...


End file.
